


How can't you see that I like you?

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Amity Blight is in a bad mood, her birthday is not going as she wanted it, just like the rest of her last year. Can Luz Noceda make her change her mood? And, maybe she can finally say what she wants to the human.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	How can't you see that I like you?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel of "Six Feet" but can also be read as a one-shot"

Amity is having a bad day… well, week…

For fuck's sake, she was having a bad year.

Some would expect that getting to her fifteen birthday would have started a better part of her life, but, surprise, it did not.

Since that horrible day a year ago she had been put in a different class, facing the fact that maybe her classmates hate her. Lose her place in the library to read to the little kids for being late too many times. Later on, she was forced to be in the same group as her siblings for an expedition.

That was beyond humiliating.

And that was the peak of the mountain. With her hair being burned by a monster, be trapped in a picture frame, losing to Willow in a witches duel, being put on detention, two times being grounded by Ed and Em shenanigans, Boscha being a bitch after not going to her – illegal – party, making her more of an outcast than she already was.

Just a perfect life.

"And I'm here now…" she mumbles, changing her bag from an arm to the other, whipping her forehead with her sleeve.

Why did she agree to go hiking in _those clothes_? _S_ he'll never know.

"You ok Amity, need a break?"

She looked up to the reason why she was expending her precious birthday time in the middle of the Boiling Isles flaring woods. Her tanned skin was a little pearled by the sweat, but her appearance was still pretty calm and composed. Her eyes, on the other hand, were tainted with worry and her hand was raised in her direction.

"I'm fine Luz" she managed to say, "Just a little… tired."

"We could take a break," she said, smiling at her softly before looking around and pointing to her left, "There is a cave, it should be colder than here."

" _Really hope so…"_ Amity thought, tailing Luz to the place.

The stone was indeed, colder than the grass outside and she didn't even care for the relived sigh she let escape her mouth while sitting in the ground. The little giggle Luz let out made her blush and look away. She watched the human by the corner of her eye while rolling up her sleeves.

Luz was drinking water from a bottle and looking outside, her cheerful smile shining as always.

Amity smiled too, taking in the sight of Luz in her – all Isles known – shorts, _without leggings_ and her sleeveless t-shirt.

She came more prepared than her.

Amity's super obvious stare must have alerted the human. Luz turned to look at her and showed her a grin, getting Amity to blush even more.

"What is it?" asked Luz, moving closer to her.

"Nothing" she replied, tensing and looking away.

"If you say so."

Luz didn't move again though, her hand was inches away from Amitys' hand. The green hair witch knew this much, and if she was honest, the fact that she wasn't holding her was bothering her.

And then memories came back to her, making Amity frown.

One thing that was killing her all that hellish year was the fact that Luz had come back to the Boiling Isles…

With a _boyfriend_.

Of course, the guy hadn't come with her, but the human had been showing them pictures of them together, in parks, school, her house…

Damn it, even in a pool.

So yeah, Amity wasn't in her best when _Alex_ came up.

She got her hand up to her neck, the little wood pendant that Luz had given her the past year in her birthday fitting perfectly. Amity sighed and got her legs up to her torso, hugging herself. Luz having a boyfriend didn't really change anything, the other human was a whole world away, so the girl still made all her shenanigans and keep up with the crazy magic she had come up with.

The one that changed was Amity.

One day she just couldn't look away from Luz, her palms got sweaty all of sudden when the human talked to her and her heart jumped a little every time she said her name. Amity found her dorkiness cute, her voice calmed her, and her hugs too short.

Accepting she was falling that hard for her had been a literal nightmare.

And facing the fact when Luz said she would be going to the human world for a week to be with Alex… well, Ed and Em could confirm she didn't get out from her room in three days, thankfully they didn't know that she was crying a lot of that time and just thought she got sick.

When Luz did come back, she looked the same as ever, but Amity knew something had changed. Her eyes didn't have those sparks, her voice didn't sing the same and she was hugging less and less people. Amity was incredibly surprised when she changed her short sleeves hoodie for a long sleeve sweater.

Now that she thought of it, this was the first time since she came back that Amity had seen Luz wearing so… little.

"Hey Luz…" she called out, and the girl hummed in response, "I've been meaning to ask you, did something happen?" she finally said, looking in her direction again.

She didn't expect Luz to get so… tense all of sudden and to retrieve her arms.

"Why do you ask?" her voice was shaking a little, "I'm perfectly fine."

_Liar_

"Are you sure?" Amity asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luz looked at her, without responding. Amity remembered that night a year ago and moved a little closer to her.

"I'm here for you Luz," she said, reaching for her hand, and taking it slowly, Luz jumped a little and then relaxed. "No matter what, I'm here, you know that, right?"

Luz stared at her for a second, before looking to their united hands. She squeezed her hand and let out a sigh.

"Alex and I broke up," she said.

And Amity faced two emotions at the same time.

She was happy and sad, her two sides crushing her. Not knowing how to react – ok, knowing but incapable of doing so – she let out the only thing she could.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, Eda said the same," Luz said, laughing a little, "It happened the day next I went back."

Amity was even more surprised than before, Luz had been gone the entire week she said she would, but if she wasn't with Alex, what had she been doing?

"… What happened?" she asked, closing her hand over Luz a little stronger. The human returned the gesture, intertwining their fingers.

"He… wanted to go faster" she explained, "we were going slow, we didn't even kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Luz said, a sad smile appearing, "crazy, huh?"

Before the girl could continue, a lighting stroke a few meters away, boiling rain falling immediately after, and the wild heat was replaced by a cold wind seconds later.

"I guess we'll be here for a while," Luz said, touching her shoulder with hers.

"Yeah… I guess" she answered, trying to control her blush.

Luz then let her hand go and took her backpack; seconds later her signature cat-ears hoddie was over her. The human then returned next to Amity, taking her hand again and taking deep breaths.

"Alex said he wanted to… formalize our relationship" Luz continued, her eyes in her own feet. "He tried to kiss me…"

"Tried…?"

"I didn't want it" Luz said, her body tensing once again, "But he forced me… It felt… bad, like he was trying to conquer me."

"Conquer you?" repeated Amity.

"I… I can't explain it," she said, her breathing uneven and… was she shivering? "It felt bad Amity, _I_ felt bad, sick… Alex said I was cute, and that I would get used to kissing… but I couldn't try again with him, not after him doing it without me wanting to."

"So you broke up?"

"Yeah…" Luz then laugh, it was horrible to Amity, it was halfhearted and void, and… and…

It broke her heart.

"He didn't take it well," she said, "I stayed with mom while… she treated me."

"Treated you…?" at that moment it clicked, "What did he do to you?!" she asked moving in front of her and holding her cheek.

Amity maybe did overreact, but the possibility… Luz smiled at her, taking her hand and leaning in her touch, Amity could've sworn she purred.

"I'm ok now, nothing stayed," she said, closing her eyes.

But Amity made a mental note to talk to Eda and go to the human realm and make this… this bastard pay.

 ** _Nobody hurt her Luz_**.

"And I got a lot of time to think," Luz said, making Amity stop her revenge planing, "About… things."

"What kind of things?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"The kind that involves me…" she said, before looking down, "And… you."

That made Amity heart stop for a second.

"M…M-Me…?"She said and Luz gave a little nod, "what… what did you think about?"

Luz giggles a little before looking at her. She then blushed a little, and leaned closer to her, Amity froze, incapable of doing anything, of saying anything, of thinking anything except that Luz is cute and she smells really nice and…

And then Luz's lips are over hers, and it feels utterly glorious.

She is not going to lie, this wasn't how she expects her first kiss to be, is awkward, inexpert and… shy, too shy.

**_But she loves every second of it._ **

Luz's lips leave her own too soon, and Amity opens her eyes to be faced with a cherry red girl who is looking at her with a subtle smile and half-open eyes.

"Wow…" they both say at the same time.

"L…L-Luz…" Amity manages to say, but the human girl shakes her head.

"Mom was right," she says, confusing her, "When I actually want to, kissing is just... good."

Those words make Amity light up like a Christmas tree and she starts to babble, unable to speak, the girl tries to move her hands, just to find out that she is hugging Luz now, and that they are _too close._

"I'm sorry" She hears Luz say, "But I wanted to confirm it."

"C…C-Confirm?" she repeats, and Luz then smiles, the same broken smile from before, a hopeless smile.

"Amity…." She says, "I like you… and it's much more than a friend."

"Wha…?"

"Sorry to… well, kissing you," Luz interrupts her, looking away, "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again… I mean, I just kissed you, and told you that I like you… way to go Noceda, eres una genio…."

"Luz…" she tries to speak, but she is in the middle of something apparently.

"I mean, you are just so amazing, and brave, and smart and probably just perfect, you can have anyone you want, you don't have to put up with a weirdo like me who doesn't have magic or is a normal human, and you probably are straight, so I just gross you out, didn't I? I'm so, so sorry, I'll never do it again and I'll…."

"Luz!" she screamed, making her stop, "How can't you see that I like you too?"

Before the human can even say something, Amity is kissing _her_. This time is sweet, more of what she expected. The break apart is too fast, but it doesn't matter, they are kissing again, and again.

Every time it gets a little better.

Amity counts each kiss, feeling like her heart is going to explode in any second, but in a good way, if that was possible. Luz is just so… soft, and sweet, and fragile, but strong and she is kissing her like the world doesn't matter like Amity is the only thing in _her world._

And she likes it.

Amity doesn´t know how long they keep… making out, but she knows that there were fifty-seven kisses. Luz stops her when she is about to get to the fifty-eight and Amity looks at her dead in the eye, both of their breathings are uneven and heavy.

"You do…?" Luz asks, "You… do you really want me?"

Amity almost laughs at that. How could she still doubt she does?

"Luz… you are all I want" she confesses, "You are beautiful, bright, imaginative, with so much talent… you are fantastic and I'm just so happy that I can be with you… if you want me."

"Amity…" Luz said, getting her arms around her neck, and resting her forehead in hers. "I don't want anyone else."

Amity smiles and kisses her for the fifty-eight times.

Her birthday goes by with her and her _girlfriend_ making out in that cave, the rain stops and they decide that eighty-nine kisses are good to go for the day. So Amity takes Luz to Eda's house.

And just to be sure, she makes Eda know about Alex and they both made an everlasting oath to make the boy pay.

But that would be another day.

For now, Amity just goes home, holding her neckless and thinking of how much time she could be with Luz this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I just went and made this. I tried to make it the most acquired possible to the… well situation with Luz, since I've been facing a lot of post about people just realizing they are LGTB. And I just imagined how this would be, I also asked a friend of mine, and they couldn't explain it, so sorry if this is… not acquired.
> 
> As always, you can leave your reviews, if you think my English can be better, or my writing in general, I'll really appreciate it, I'm trying to improve day by day.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
